Here we go again
by Queen Ashley 88
Summary: Kagome gets mad at Inu-yasha and goes home. Koga is going to try and get kagome to love him. Inu-yasha is being stubborn about going back to Kagome's era.


Ch. 1 For crying out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a really nice day in Inu-yasha's era, Kagome was heading to the village that they were staying at . She kept an kept looking around to see if Inu-yasha was following her. Soon she arrives at the village and goes to the place that her, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu-yasha were staying. Kagome walks inside the door and grabs her things.  
  
She heads back outside and starts walking to the well. Once outside the village a hand grabs her. "Kagome, Please stop and hear me out.". Inu- yasha lets go of her and looks at Kagome. Kagome turns around and looks at him. "Just..... Leave me alone". she walks away from him and tries not to look back at him.  
  
Inu-yasha runs up to her and stop in front of her. "Listen Kagome". His tone of voice fills with anger. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS KIKYO. That BITCH put me under a SPELL. I tried to break free from her , but I couldn't." . He watches Kagome and he was really afraid of what she might do or say to him.  
  
Kagome stands there and looks at Inu-yasha. "NO you didn't try to break away from her or anything". You could tell by the look on Kagome's face that she was upset and Inu-yasha could sense it too. "KAGOME I'VE TRIED TO BREAK FREE. CAN YOU GET THIS THROUGH YOU THICK HEAD?"  
  
"TRIED, YEAH RIGHT. TO ME IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ENJOYED IT AND YOU KNOW IT" Kagome yells and Inu-yasha jumps back. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, KAGOME". Kagome looks at him. "Answer this this for me then. What am I to you?" Inu-yasha looks at her and does not answer. "I'm waiting Inu-yasha"  
  
"Kagome, well you are...the one that ... Helps me find the jewel". he puts his hands over his mouth. She tries to hold back her tears and she starts to run to the well. " FINE IF THAT'S WHAT I AM TO YOU. I'M LEAVING INU-YASHA." Inu-yasha runs after Kagome. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT ". She stops and turns around. She looks at Inu-yasha.  
  
He stops and looks at her. He folds his ears back against his head. "Kagome.."  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, (That's a lot of sits)"  
  
Inu-yasha falls to the ground and he was in a lot of pain form all of the sit commands. He went a few inches into the ground and Kagome bolts through the forest. Finally she makes it to the well. Meanwhile, Koga was sitting in a up in a tree that a few feet away from the well. He watches Kagome and Kagome puts her book bag on her back .  
  
"What she doing here without mutt face?" he says to himself. He watches her jump into the well. "Kagome" he yells and he jumps down from the tree. He darts over to the well. "Man mutt face must did a lot to her to make her jump into a well and hopeing that would kill her. I'm coming to save you Kagome."  
  
He jumps into the well and meanwhile Inu-yasha was still laying on the ground. Miroku was walking around and notices Inu-yasha. He goes over to him and pokes Inu-yasha with his staff. "Inu-yasha what did you do this time?"  
  
Inu-yasha gets up and brushes off. "She's dealing with PMS. right now." Miroku looks at him and hits him in the head with his staff. "Tell me the truth Inu-yasha" Inu-yasha looks at him. "Okay okay, She saw me and kikyo. Alright are you happy now?"  
  
"What did you and kikyo do to get, Kagome really upset like this ?" Inu-yasha looks at him." Well the same thing you do to girls." Miroku gives him a blank stare "Now I wouldn't blame her, if I saw someone I cared about doing it with someone I hate to death. Then yeah I would run away from you too".  
  
"Miroku YOU SICK MINDED MONK.I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO KIKYO. KIKYO MADE ME KISS HER AND THAT WAS IT." Miroku looks at him " Then that's a different story then" Inu-yasha walks off and Miroku watches him leave. "Sometimes I think Inu-yasha has PMS, because he can act like at sometimes" 


End file.
